Season 1
Season 1 of The Voice U.S. was premiered on NBC on April 26, 2011 and it ended with the final results show on June 29, 2011. The winner at the end of the competition was a favorite member of Coach Adam Levine's team throughout the whole series, Javier Colon. Auditions Whilst carrying out the first stage for The Voice between mid-January and mid February 2011 the auditions were held in eight different cities across the United States and so the contestants were from all across the country. There were auditions in Chicago, New York, Miami, Nashville, Minneapolis, Austin, Los Angeles and Seattle. Contestants also had the chance to audition and submit their application online which ended on March 1, 2011. To take part in the online auditions, the contestants were required to sing a song from a list of ten potential preselected songs. Coaches, Host and Social Media Correspondent For the first season of The Voice there was speculation on who would be considered for the job as one of the coaches on the show and in late February 2011, the first judge/coach was revealed as Grammy award winning artist and one half of famous soul group Gnarls Barkley, Cee Lo Green. The next coach to be confirmed to be taking part was front man and guitarist of pop rock band Maroon 5, Adam Levine. In early March 2011, Christina Aguilera widely known as the best voice of her generation, came on board to the show and was officially the third coach. Last but not least, on March 7, 2011 the final coach was added to the group confirmed to be country artist and CMA's Male Vocalist of the Year Blake Shelton. Carson Daly was then announced as the show's first host with the company of Alison Haislip as the backstage online and social media correspondent during the live shows. The Show Season 1- Blind Auditions Season 1- Battle Rounds Season 1- Live Rounds Reception and TV Ratings The premiere episode, in what was seen as a relative surprise, was the most watched telecast on the night it aired, garnering more viewers than high profile competitors "Dancing with the Stars" on ABC and "Glee" on Fox. The series debut garnered 11.775 million viewers from 9-11pm. It peaked at 10:45pm with 13.398 million viewers. Rolling Stone's Mallika Rao said of the show's premier’s episode, "Could this concept be the best Dutch import since tulips and Eddie Van Halen?" Despite a high viewership in its debut, the show has received mixed reviews on Metacritic, which holds at a 58. The Voice Live on Tour In the final episode, the host Carson Daly announced a summer concert tour. This tour has six stops across the United States, including Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Chicago, Boston, Wallingford and New York. The tour featured the top two finalists from each team, including Javier Colon, Dia Frampton, Vicci Martinez, Beverly McLellan, Xenia, Frenchie Davis, Nakia and Casey Weston. Out of the six dates, the New York show was a sellout.